sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Matsuri Japan (Escapades)
Previous|Main Page|Next The gems arrive. They were on the outskirts of Tokyo Japan on a mountain. They could see all the lights from the city shining into the night sky. Divine Fire: We’re getting closer to him. I can sense it. They all started walking in the direction of Tokyo. Twenty minutes in, they all started to feel tired. Pyrochlore: Man, this is taking forever. Isn’t there a faster way? Padmara: I’ll have to agree with her. Divine Fire: Hmm… Follow me. Divine Fire led them down the side of the mountain. They passed a waterfall and some other nature things a arrived next to a train station. Lumi Green: How are we supposed to get in without having humans question us? Divine Fire: Easy, we blend in with the common folk. Divine Fire and Padmaradschan changed their outfits into yukatas. Lumi Green: Oh, those things. Lumi changed his outfit to that too. Hypersthene: What are those things? Divine Fire: It’s a yukata. The others changed their outfits into yukatas as well. Hypersthene: Hey, your mask went away. Divine Fire: What? Oh, that. That happens anytime I change my outfit. Padmara: Doesn’t he have a great smile?! Divine Fire: That’s enough. Padmara: Sorry, sir. Divine Fire: Let’s go. They all followed Divine to the train station entrance. He managed to knock security out and get out of paying. Aquamarine: How long into the next train arrives? Pyrochlore looked at a timer that was on the wall. Pyrochlore: Five minutes. ???: Excuse me. A human tapped on the shoulder of Pyrochlore. Pyrochlore: Ummm. Crap! What do I do!?!? I’ve never spoken to a human before! The others turned around and looked at the human and Pyro. Pyrochlore: Yes? Human: I have a very strange question. Pyrochlore became a bit nervous. Pyrochlore: What is it? Human: Can I see your nose? Divine and the others were behind the human, shaking their heads “no” to Pyro. Pyrochlore: Sure? Pyrochlore stuck her face closer to the human and the human seemed to inspect it. Human: Just what I suspected. You’re a Pyrochlore! Everyone seemed to be in shock. They all stood there, frozen. Human: Is there something wrong? Pyrochlore: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! Aquamarine: DO YOU KNOW WHAT GEMS ARE?! Lumi Green: DID YOU SEE US LAND HERE?! Hypersthene: HAVE YOU SEEN US ON THE NEWS OR SOMETHING?! Divine Fire: DID YOU SEE US CHANGE OUR OUTFITS? Padmara: WHO ARE YOU?! Human: My name is Kerensa. I’ve been studying your kind for quite some time! Divine Fire: Mind telling us all you know? Kerensa: Sure! Aquamarine: K well, I’m going to wash these burns off of my neck. I’ll be right back. Aqua ran off and out of the station. Divine Fire: Padmara, follow him and see what he’s up to. Do not let him know that you’re following him. Padmara: Right away sir! Padmara followed silently behind him. Aqua went to the waterfall they had passed by earlier and started washing his neck. Padmaradschan was behind a tree listening to him. Aquamarine: *sighs* He stuck his arms out and his eyes and gem began glowing blue. The waterfall began to stop moving, and the pond that water was falling into begin to calm down and stopped producing waves. He brought his hands down and he looked down. An image began to below him in the water where his reflection was. His reflection slowly started to disappear and a gem started to appear in his reflection. Aquamarine: A-Ane’la! The face of Ane’la Andara appeared in the water below him. Aquamarine: A-are you okay? Ane’la: Why would I not be? Aquamarine: I don’t know… Ane’la: Why are you contacting me? Aquamarine: We’re on Earth! Divine is trying to find you! He’s stopping at nothing! Ane’la: I know. I can sense him. As Aquamarine looked at Ane’la, tears started forming and falling from his eyes. Ane’la: Aqua, what’s wrong? Aquamarine: I’m sorry... Ane’la: For what? Aquamarine: This is all my fault… Ane’la: Aqua this isn’t- Aquamarine: Yes it is! I summoned you at the wrong time and they saw you! Now, if anything happens to you, it’s going to be all my fault! Ane’la: Aqua. Aquamarine: All because I was trying to prove my strength in a fight that I caused because I was running my mouth! He started crying more and more. Water from the top of the waterfall began to freeze solid. The harder he cried, the more water froze. Ane’la: Aqua, listen! Opened his eyes and looked at Ane’la. Ane’la: You did nothing wrong. I new that a day like this would eventually come. Trust me when I tell you this. I will be okay. Aquamarine: Are you sure? Ane’la: I’m sure. Now get yourself together and get back with the others. I’ll see you soon. Ane’la’s face went away and the water unfroze and went back to moving again. Padmara heard that they were done speaking and got back to the others before Aqua did. Padmara then made it and the train was just arriving. Aquamarine made it back soonly after him. They all boarded the train and headed to Tokyo. Kerensa was still with them. Kerensa: Now it’s my turn to ask questions. Hypersthene: You would get along with Pyrochlore very well. Kerensa: What brings you all to Earth? Divine Fire: Searching for one of our kind. Kerensa: Like who? Divine Fire: You wouldn’t know him. Kerensa: Oh come on, Divine, give me the gem name! Divine Fire: I hate saying his name. It’s Ane’la… Kerensa: Is he another Andara? Divine Fire: Yep. Kerensa: Blue, looks like a ninja? Divine and the others began looking surprised. Divine Fire: H-HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?! Kerensa: I did. It was actually not too long ago. Divine Fire: Do you know where he is?!!! Kerensa: Not really, no. But I know that he’ll be attending tonight's festival. Divine Fire: Oh really… They soon arrived at a train station down in Tokyo, there were lots of lights flashing and music playing. The left the station down to the streets. Padmara: Do you have any idea of where we can locate him now? Kerensa: It’s hard to say. Divine Fire: Well, we thank you for helping us out. Hope we can meet again. Kerensa: Wait, you all are just leaving me? Hypersthene: Sorry, it’s gem business. Kerensa: Oh well in that case, bye bye! They all followed behind Divine. As usual, Aqua and Lumi Green were behind. Lumi Green: Did you contact him? Aquamarine: Yeah. All he wanted me to say is that he’ll be fine. Lumi Green: *sighs* We don’t have a choice but to believe him. The group stopped. They found themselves in the middle of a large crowd. Padmara: Now what do we do? Divine Fire: I can’t sense him anymore, it’s too noisy. Padmara: Let’s head onto a roof. They all jumped high onto a roof. Humans awed as they saw them. They all made their yukatas go away. Padmara: Better? Divine Fire: Better… Divine closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes and started breathing heavy. Lumi Green: What’s wrong? Divine Fire: He’s Near…! Lumi Green: What? Padmara: How near? Divine Fire: He’s a mile up north! Flames began forming in his hands. Divine Fire: Let’s GO! Divine and the others jumped off the building and headed up north. Aqua ran in the other direction to try and stall Divine from getting to Ane’la. Padmara noticed that he wasn’t running with them Padmara: Where’s Aqua? Everyone stopped running. They all ran and jumped back to the roof they were on. Divine Fire: WHERE IS HE!?!? Padmara: When you sent me to go watch him, he contacted Ane’la and told him that we were coming. Divine Fire: That little-! Divine started sprinting after him. Aqua was long gone and was headed into a forest. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Aquamarine: I hope this gives Ane’la some time! Divine Fire: You think? Aquamarine: *gasp* He tried to run off but Divine grabbed him by his neck and held him up against a tree. Aquamarine: What is it with you two and my neck?! Divine Fire: So! You’re working for the enemy?! Lumi Green: Let him go! Divine Fire: Shut up! You’re already a disappointment to the Andara name! You should be ashamed for trying to help and want to see Ane’la! Lumi Green stepped back and put his head down. Divine Fire: And as for you! I’m going to make you suffer in this night and the next! A blue collar appeared around his neck and a blue cord resembling a leash pulled him out of Divine Fire’s hand and into the air. In the air, he landed in Ane’la Andara’s arms. He then landed on the ground. Ane’la Andara: So, I’ve heard you’ve been looking for me? ~End~ Bismuth's Labyrinth (CRV2) Category:Tol Canon Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes